Redemption
by stabbysewing
Summary: Aubrey Trevelyan is in love with a man who isn't who he says he is and has a criminal past. When Blackwall's true identity comes to light, Aubrey must decide his new place in the Inquisition and her heart. - This story explores more of Blackwall's personal quest and its impact on the Inquisition. Mostly canon with a few changes.
1. Chapter 1

His name wasn't Blackwall. It was Thom Ranier.

It's not as though Aubrey hadn't known something was wrong. Blackwall was always evasive when she asked about the details of his life, even after they had become romantically involved. She'd hoped it was something inane, like Iron Bull being Ben-Hassrath. At least that "secret" had offered some useful information for Leliana.

But she wasn't sure what to do with this.

Aubrey sighed as she reviewed the reports in her chambers. She mostly skimmed through the details, trying to pick out the most important pieces of information in the vast stack of papers Leliana had found after connecting Blackwall to Thom.

Thom Rainer had been a soldier in the Orlesian army - something Blackwall had been honest about. At some point, he had accepted a job to kill an Orlesian something-or-other. Only, it turned out there were children. Thom, not wanting his men to find out that the job wasn't exactly legal, didn't pull his men back.

He'd allowed for the murder of innocent people. Innocent children. Then he fled, leaving his men to take the blame.

When he'd taken Gordon Blackwall's name was unclear. She only knew that the real Warden had been killed in a darkspawn attack almost 5 years after the blight had ended (if Blackwall had been correct that the last blight was over a decade ago). Was that possible? It occurred to Aubrey that maybe the report of darkspawn had been a cover up for another of Thom's criminal acts.

As had the Inquisition.

And maybe even his relationship with her.

Faced with the facts of his lies and betrayal toward men who had trusted him and the horrific murder he'd committed, Aubrey was ashamed of her selfishness. There was more at stake here than her feelings, yet she let herself wallow in her sadness, upset that he had lied to her and left her without a word.

She had woken up alone in the loft above the stables this morning after a night of drinking and lovemaking. He had been somber last evening, but depressive moods struck him as unpredictably as the flare-ups that sometimes plagued the green mark on her hand. There had been no indication of his plans or that this night had been different from any other.

After she reported Blackwall's disappearance, one of Leliana's agents had found a report Blackwall had filched the week prior. Another man, Mornay, is now charged to hang as Thom Ranier in Val Royeaux in the next week. The agent said this was likely where Blackwall would be found. Leliana had already taken the liberty of preparing arrangements for a small group consisting of Aubrey, Cullen, Cassandra, and a few of Leliana's agents to begin their voyage today.

Aubrey's broken heart and pride aside, Blackwall had to be found. His involvement in the Inquisition was going to be a matter of question and possible political backlash. The solutions to which she hoped could be solved by her advisors.

A quiet tap on the door roused her from her thoughts.

"Enter," she said, her persona of Inquisitor fully established in her voice.

A small boy with red hair and a mouth his face had yet to grow into walked in. A servant, if Aubrey had to guess.

"The horses are ready, your worship, and the others are waiting." He spoke steadily, unlike some of the other servants who sometimes mumbled in their nervousness. Aubrey smiled.

"Thank you. Please let them know I'll be down shortly."

The boy left the room, the door barely making a sound behind him.

Aubrey gathered the reports on Blackwall and put them in her leather satchel. She walked to the space at the top of the stairs and examined the small weapons rack she had commissioned from Blackwall when they first came to Skyhold and she had learned about his talent in woodworking.

He had offered to do the job for free, saying he was happy to have something useful to do but she had insisted on paying him. He had saved that money, plus some extra he had won playing cards against new recruits, and gifted her a beautiful pair of enchanted daggers that gave her victims a nasty electric shock, as well as a cut or two.

Aubrey felt tears pool in her eyes thinking about the day he had given them to her. She had been carrying a small sword, not anything nearly as large or heavy as Cassandra's, until that day.

Blackwall had seen that she was trying to be faster and sneakier than the rest of the group during fights, but the sword was cumbersome and the weight made her noisier, giving away her position to enemies. The weapon was something she had picked off a dead bandit and it didn't suit her, though she didn't know any better at the time. He had seen better potential in her fighting style and had aimed the bring it to light with his thoughtful gift.

That was also the same day they shared their first kiss.

Aubrey decided to take her original sword with her, leaving the daggers behind. She wiped the tears from her eyes before continuing down the stairs to meet her companions, suddenly thankful that there were so many.


	2. Chapter 2

The voyage to Val Royeaux was difficult. A storm brewed above them as they neared the capitol and they were soaked through by the time they arrived. They had entered the city on the exact day of the hanging, with only a few hours to spare.

Cullen had gone to find the master of the guard, hoping to find more information on Mornay and maybe Thom. Aubrey and Cassandra joined the gathering of people in front of the gallows. The masked Orlesians crowded around the area, determined to view the entertainment despite the weather.

"The masks must keep them dry," Aubrey said, sarcastically. It wasn't a particularly clever thing to say, but next to her, Cassandra snorted a laugh anyway.

Aubrey scanned the crowd. She thought she may find Blackwall hiding among the group, maybe with his face hidden by a hood. Though, in truth, she wasn't sure what to expect. Surely, he wouldn't come here to watch Mornay be hanged in his place? She wouldn't believe the man she knew was that cruel, no matter what his past actions might imply.

"Do you think he's here?" Aubrey asked Cassandra.

"I do not know where he would or would not be," Cassandra said. She looked at the Inquisitor and sighed, "But if he's not here, then we're unlikely to ever locate him again."

Aubrey looked at her feet and fell silent.

"I know you two were close," Cassandra continued, "This must be difficult for you."

"It is," Aubrey admitted.

"I would hope that this will end well for you, but we must also keep the Inquisition in mind. Blackwall is a criminal and hid in our ranks."

"You don't need to remind me of where my loyalties should lie," Aubrey said softly. "But is that what you really think? Did no good come from his mistake?"

"If Blackwall... Thom... Were truly a good man, he would have reported the real Blackwall's death to the Wardens. Instead, he uses a good man's name to hide his past. He must still answer for his crimes."

Cassandra paused, perhaps hoping that Aubrey would have something to say. She did not.

"I am curious. What do you intend to do once we find him?"

Aubrey looked from the ground back to Cassandra.

"I don't know yet. We have to find him first."

"I know the decision will not be easy for you."

"No, it won't." Aubrey almost whispered this, feeling the heavy weight on her chest she had been distracting herself from over the last week.

Cassandra made a disgusted noise, but still, put her arm around the Inquisitor. It was an odd action for Cassandra to make, but Aubrey leaned into her anyway.

"I appreciate you coming with me."

"I know what he means to you. Feelings are not so easily set aside." She stepped back and looked at Aubrey sternly. "Just don't simper in front of our allies."

At that moment, an Orlesian guard and an executioner escorted Mornay to the platform of the gallows. Mornay kneeled in front of the loop of rope that hung from the wood pillars. He was a miserable looking man. Pale and scarred. Aubrey could tell just by looking at him that his life was hard-fought and that it hadn't been an easy one.

The guard began reading a list of Mornay's offenses. He said that Mornay, or more accurately, Blackwall, had allowed for the murder of four children. Had the number of children killed been in Leliana's report? Aubrey couldn't remember. What she did think of was one day in the Crossroads when Blackwall had insisted the group stop for a group of children who begged them to play tag. It was a welcome diversion, but also brought about the moment that had cemented Aubrey's affection for him.

One of the children, a girl with stringy blonde hair, had climbed into a tree as a keen bit of strategy to keep away from the tagger. Only, she was too afraid to come down. With patience and understanding, Blackwall managed to convince her to jump down into his arms. When he caught her, she let out a delightful laugh and insisted on climbing back up the tree so she could jump and be caught again.

Aubrey had a hard time imagining Blackwall with the similar hardness that Mornay exuded. Had that ever been him, or had he just hidden it away?

"Stop."

Aubrey's heart skipped a beat as she turned toward the familiar voice.

Blackwall hadn't been hiding in the crowd. Instead, he was now walking up to the platform. He was still in his blue, padded Warden armor. Though, now, Aubrey could see that it didn't appear to be complete. She recalled Stroud, the only other Grey Warden she had met, and could see through the flaws in the set that Blackwall wore. Had he scavenged his collection of Warden armor?

The Orlesian guard didn't know any better, though.

"A Grey Warden." The guard said in surprise. The crowd gasped and then murmured in curiosity. Blackwall walked easily to the front of the platform.

"This man is innocent of the crimes laid before him. Orders were given and he followed them like any good soldier. He should not die for that mistake." Blackwall spoke with surety.

The Orlesian guard looked down at Mornay, who was staring at Blackwall, unsure of what to do.

"Someone must hang today. Find me the man who gave the order," He said.

Aubrey's heart ached. It was clear now that Blackwall meant to reveal himself as Thom. She wished that he would have hidden in the crowd. Then, the Inquisition would have been able to apprehend him and deal with the matter quietly. Now, Orlais would be involved. But, Aubrey had to remind herself, if he had hidden in the crowd, it would prove that he was still a bastard who would run away in the name of self-preservation. This was better.

"My name is Thom Ranier. I gave the order. The crime is mine."

"Blackwall!" Aubrey yelled - an involuntary expelling of the emotion that had grasped her since he had left. Cassandra might have grabbed her, but she wasn't sure.

Thom looked over at her and stopped short. A look of fear came over his face but he didn't have a moment to act on what he was feeling as the guards pulled him off the platform and dragged him to the prison.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cassandra, would you go back to Skyhold? Keep this quiet for now, except for Leliana and Josephine." Aubrey stopped for a moment to think, her mind running in too many directions. "They should know what we saw today if they don't already. I have to speak with Blackwall... Thom. I have to speak with Thom."

"Are you sure? I can come with you." Cassandra asked. He voice was a strange mixture of caring, probably for Aubrey, and frustration, probably for Thom.

"No, I have to do this. If we can get him into our custody, then I'll be the one to judge him. I have to hear what he has to say for himself." Aubrey sighed. Eventually, she'd need to figure out what to do about their relationship. Could she forgive him? Hard to say until she spoke with him.

"Of course. I'll leave now." Cassandra turned from her and Aubrey took the moment to stand in the emptying bazaar. Those who remained were gossiping in fast whispers, a few of which Aubrey caught.

The Inquisition's Warden is a criminal and not even a Warden?

How does one fake being a Warden?

How did they not know?

What will become of the Inquisition now?

Aubrey scoffed at the last one. This scandal would be a road bump for the Inquisition, she was sure of that, but were there really those who thought it would be its undoing? Highly doubtful, even if there were some who were waiting patiently for them to fall. No. It would be much more likely that this would be her own undoing, while the Inquisition prevailed after it's quake.

Aubrey started toward the prison and away from the gossipers. It would only be a matter of time before they spoke about the dance she shared with... Thom... at the Winter Palace. She couldn't bear to hear the speculation. The mark had made her many things, but she was still human and, more to the point, fragile. She had always felt too strongly and had a hard time letting go of things - people - she loved. She was still as heart-wrenchingly emotional as she had been before the conclave. She was just expected to conceal it more thoroughly now.

She was likely to crumble now. She hadn't set out to be the Inquisitor, but it was a role she had intended to perform honorably, with sacrifice. But now, she may be forced to make a hard decision about Thom and well... she was thinking too far into the future again.

As she approached the prison, a guard opened the door for her. She stepped in and found that Cullen was already at the entrance, looking at some scattered papers on a desk. He looked up when she entered.

"He's down the stairs and toward the end of the hall." He said, pointing at the archway in front of her.

"Thank you," Aubrey said. She took a breath and straightened her posture. She needed to be prepared to be tough. Her aching heart would wait.

Aubrey walked down to the cells and was immediately hit with the smell of mildew. The air was chilly and water slowly dripped from the walls. All the pomp of Val Royeaux and this is what their prison looked like?

When Aubrey reached Thom's cell she saw him slumped on a bench leaning against one of the damp walls. He didn't look up, but he knew she was there. Neither offered to speak first and they stayed like that, Aubrey staring at him and him staring at the stone floor of his cell, for a long time before Thom finally spoke.

"I didn't take Blackwall's life. I traded his death."

Aubrey remained silent.

"He wanted me for the Wardens, but there was an ambush. Darkspawn. He was killed. I took his name to stop the world from losing a good man. But a good man, the man he was, wouldn't have let another die in his place."

Aubrey knew she needed to be less sympathetic, but he was already beating himself up so much. She couldn't let it continue.

"You saved Mornay. Left on your own accord and turned yourself in. That took courage."

"Courage?" Thom scoffed, "I killed innocent people... destroyed Mornay's life and the lives of others like him. One moment of courage will not make up for that."

Thom looked up at her then, his eyes steely.

"What are you doing here?" His tone was low, almost seething. Even so, Aubrey took a step toward the bars.

"I needed to hear what you had to say about your crimes. Needed to know what you were thinking. Your motives."

"Don't you understand? I gave the order to kill Lord Callier, his entourage," Thom stood up and came toward the bars, slamming his hands against them, "and I lied to my men about what they were doing!"

Aubrey recoiled and stepped back.

"When it came to light, I ran. Those men, my men, paid for my treason while I was pretending to be a better man!" All at once, the fierceness left him and he sunk down to his knees. "This is what I am. A murderer, a traitor, a monster."

"I know you're more than what you say. Have some faith in yourself." Aubrey still remained back from the cell, but the words rang true to her. This wasn't a man proud of his past actions, but one who was repentant. "Still, I need to know, who were you before Blackwall?"

"Is this for you, or the Inquisition?"

Aubrey paused at the question.

"Does it matter? It should be the same story regardless. However, this is for the Inquisition." Was her tone convincing? Maybe to him and that would be enough.

Thom sighed.

"I was a captain in the Orlesian army. Well-regarded, respected, but it wasn't enough. I betrayed the Orlesian empire and assassinated a general. All for gold. The man was general Vincent Collier. My employer was a cavalier, Robert Chapus. See Robert believed that grand duke Gaspard was the rightful ruler of Orlais and would eventually take the throne. He thought that by eliminating one of Celene's loyal supporters he might endear himself to the true emperor. I didn't know or care if Roberts plan would have worked. There was good coin offered and I took it. By the time his involvement was uncovered, I was long gone. Of course, the grand duke disavowed any knowledge of the act and publicly condemned it. Robert killed himself. Poison in his wine. Another victim of the great game."

Aubrey tried to not fade off. This was important, but Maker, Orlesian politics was boring.

"What did you tell your men?"

"They didn't know who they were attacking. I told them it was important and they trusted me. "

"My reports say that Callier was with his family. Children. Did you know?"

"I didn't know Callier would be traveling with his family. I assumed only soldiers. My men had been told to eliminate everyone." Thom's voice was heavy with the burden of his crime, "They thought they were defending their country. But in the end... Well, it's named that carry power in this world. Bloodlines. No matter how leaders pretend the game is played, that's how real war is waged."

Aubrey was slightly relieved by this. He hadn't gone in ready to kill children.

"So, you were a victim of the game."

"Don't try and play off what I did. I made my own decision in the end." He sighed, again.

"Speaking of decisions, why didn't you continue to the Wardens after his death?"

"I'm certain he would have wanted me to continue with the joining, but I couldn't. Without him, there was no proof that I'd been recruited, or that I didn't kill him. But I couldn't just walk away. So Ranier died, and Blackwall lived. I wasn't worthy of his trust and went as far as to pretend to be him."

"I believe there is good in you, Thom. Somewhere along the line, after all these years, you stopped pretending to be this better man and actually became him."

Thom's face changed then, became softer. He considered her statement for a moment, but just as quickly, the look became stern again.

"Just leave me here, Aubrey. I didn't expect that you would come looking for me. Much less, bring the Inquisition down on Val Royeaux. Don't you think it would have been better for you..."

Aubrey interrupted him. She couldn't have this conversation. Not here, not yet. "Your actions have put the Inquisition in a compromising position," She said sternly, "You will be released into our custody and your fate will be left up to me."

She turned around and walked out before he could say anything else. The last thing she heard before she left was the heavy sound of him slumping on the wet stones.

Cullen stopped Aubrey on her way out.

"So you talked to him?"

"Of course. "

"I don't recommend it, but we do have resources. If you think you want to pass judgment on him yourself, we can have him released to us."

"If it were up to you, what would happen?"

"What he did to the men under his command was unacceptable. He betrayed their trust, betrayed ours. I despise him for it. And yet he fought as a Warden. Joined the Inquisition. Gave his blood for our cause. And the moment he shakes off his past he turns around and owns up to it. Why?"

"He wanted to change and then he did. He had to face up to it. His conscious would no longer allow for him to hide." Aubrey allowed herself a small smile.

"Saving Mornay the way he did took courage. I'll give him that. I can't tell you what to do, Inquisitor, but know that there will be consequences. For any choice you make."

"Have Ranier released to us."

Cullen nodded. "We must act quickly. We'll explore our options at Skyhold."


	4. Chapter 4

"What are our options?"

Aubrey leaned over the war table, looking at the maps of Fereldan and Orlais as if something there amidst the notes, tasks, and soldier movements would suddenly jump out at her with the answer she needed. The room was silent, even though her three advisers were with her. Aubrey looked up from the table, waiting. They would have been happy to leave Thom in Orlais to rot or hang. It was only at Aubrey's insistence that they offered possible solutions to release him into the custody of the Inquisition.

Leliana had even spoken to her privately to try to talk her out of it. She didn't understand why Aubrey was bothering with him at all.

"Have we not allowed for the redemption of others in the name of the Inquisition? What would you have us stand for?" Aubrey tried to explain, "The man he was wouldn't have turned himself in after so many years. He was well hidden in the Inquisition. Yet, when he heard the news about Mornay, he immediately left so that he wouldn't die in Thom's. I would consider him changed."

"He is still a man capable of ordering his men to kill innocents. That can't be ignored. He is also not the man we know him to be. We can't know what to expect of him now." Leliana had stared at her intently then, trying to break her resolve, Aubrey thought.

"He was a pawn in the game. What crimes have you carried out in the name of Orlesian politics?" Aubrey knew it was a low blow, but she hoping it would stop Leliana. However, she wasn't deterred.

"I never killed children."

"He made a mistake that he has since been trying to pay for..."

"By stealing the name and reputation if a dead man!" Leliana interrupted her furiously, her voice raising to a level Aubrey had never heard before.

"I appreciate your concern, but since this affects the Inquisition, he needs to be in our custody. I will rule on his case as I see fit." Aubrey recoiling now. She regretted playing the leader card, but it was clear that they were getting nowhere.

"Of course, my lady." Leliana had backed off, not even looking at Aubrey at that point. Aubrey continued.

"I think we can know exactly what to expect of him. He's not suddenly a different person. His past was always there, even if we didn't know about it."

"He was deceitful. We needed a Grey Warden. He is not a Grey Warden."

Leliana had hit on one of the points Aubrey was struggling with. As much as she believed he was no longer a person who would repeat the terrible crimes he'd committed, he had still lied to the Inquisition and put its agents in danger with his ignorant information.

"He was in too deep. He didn't have to join the Inquisition, but our thinking he was a Warden gave him that opportunity. He chose us because he wanted to do what was right. He did eventually come clean, Leliana. He's in a unique place of having stripped off every last lie and can now move forward. Are you really suggesting that we not allow him that?"

"It's clear my thoughts on this aren't the ones that matter." Leliana looked back at Aubrey, "I just hope that you're love sickness doesn't distract from what we're trying to do here."

Aubrey was hurt by Leliana's words. Hitting close to the heart of everything Aubrey had been doubting.

Aubrey was broken from her thoughts when Josephine finally spoke first.

"We've compiled a few options for you. However, I must suggest that we don't get involved at all. Using any of these options could be an awful blow to our reputation, should this get out."

Aubrey accepted the papers that Josephine had slid across the table, ignoring her last statement. As she read over them, she realized Josephine was right. The Inquisition would not come out clean no matter what she chose to do. This was all dirty business.

Leliana's suggestion was the most horrific. Her solution was to bind and gag another man, a traitor to the Inquisition who happens to look like Ranier and have him replace the real Ranier in Orlais. Aubrey furrowed her brow at that, sure that Leliana had suggested this to prove a point.

Cullen's plan was only slightly better, but at least a genuine idea. His plan was to storm the prison with a small retinue of men and take Thom by force. More death and the possibility of provoking a war with Orlais.

Josephine's idea was the least destructive, but also the most likely to shine every suspicious eye right on the Inquisition and Aubrey. She proposed they request a special dispensation straight from the Orlesian throne to get Thom into Inquisition custody. Halamshiral would be Josephine's bartering chip.

If critical looks at the Inquisition were to be the price, so be it. They could handle it.

"I'm not sure that strong-arming or switching out Thom with someone else are good options. I think the most above-board option will be Josephine's. Do you think we have enough pull after Halamshiral?"

Leliana gave a look of mock horror that her suggestion considered a bad choice. Aubrey ignored her.

"Of course it will work." Josephine said, "But, if we go through with this, Inquisitor, you must expect that we will become more closely scrutinized. There will be whispers about your motives and of your relationship with Thom Ranier. Celene owes you as many favors as you want, but Thom acted directly against her with his crime. This will not go unnoticed."

"And the Warden treaties," Leliana spoke up, "We used stolen Warden treaties to take resources for the Inquisition."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Cullen said, "We aligned ourselves with the Wardens at Adamant. We have rights to those treaties."

"We took them before that happened. Our intent will still be questioned."

Aubrey interrupted. "First, we gather testimonies from those in the Inquisition, the Crossroads, everywhere. Find anyone whose life has been impacted positively by Thom. When we're questioned we'll have evidence for our decision...my decision. Leliana, can your scouts accomplish this discreetly?"

Aubrey stared down Leliana expecting a fight. Leliana stared back, but then raised her chin and agreed.

"If we must."

"Good. That will help some. Maybe you can start with Giles at the Crossroads. We spoke to him before we found Thom. He had nothing but good things to say about what he did for the farmers there.

"As for the Warden treaties, Cullen is right. Let's just talk with them and male sure they'll stand behind us should the treaties come into question."

"We'll get to work, Inquisitor," Josephine said.

Aubrey dismissed them and when they finally left, she laid her head on the war table and cried.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Leliana's agents had managed to compile many reports of Thom's good deeds since joining the Inquisition. However, Giles couldn't be found and without his testimony, they had no proof of his character for the time in between the real Blackwall's death and when Thom joined the Inquisition. Aubrey hoped to have it to solidify her defense. After a couple of weeks, when it became clear that Giles was long gone, she took it upon herself to write about her meeting with him.

Josephine sighed when Aubrey brought her the testimony.

"I'm sorry, Inquisitor, but you can't submit this as evidence. You're personal relationship with Thom Ranier, complicates matters. Any report from you would be immediately dismissed." Josephine handed the paper back to her, and, to her credit, looked truly sorry, "Hopefully, the other testimonials will be enough to keep the inquisition out of too much trouble."

"Do you think it will be enough?" Aubrey asked, hoping for some reassurance.

"We'll find out soon enough. Thom is being transported here as we speak. He'll be here this evening."

"That soon? "

"The dispensation came quickly. A few of Celene's advisors were angry, but considering you're the reason she's still on the throne, they complied. I don't suggest asking for more favors anytime soon, though."

"Thank you, Josephine."

"Let's just hope he's worth the trouble."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"For judgment this day, Inquisitor, I must present Captain Thom Ranier, formerly known to us as Warden Blackwall. His crimes ... well, you are aware of his crimes," her voice cracked at the last bit, "It was no small expense to bring him here, but the decision of what to do with him is now yours."

Aubrey sat on the Inquisition throne, staring down at Ranier, who was in chains. The first time Josephine had shown Aubrey her throne, she had objected to passing judgment on people, afraid of having to put anyone to death. Josephine had assured her that there were more creative and efficient ways of handling these matters and to this day Aubrey had managed to find effective ways of punishing criminals without shedding a single drop of blood.

It didn't make this process any easier, though. And now that it was her own love slouched in front of her and the consequences of this particular judgment were higher, she felt the burden of it even more.

As she looked down from her throne at Thom, Aubrey wondered what a "creative" punishment would be for the crime of stealing another man's identity and hiding from a criminal past. Even if she could have thought of anything, none seemed right. She wasn't truly upset with him, though it would take some time for her to trust him again, nor did she think he required punishment or rehabilitation. Before her was a man who needed someone to believe in his redemption. Had that not been her role as Inquisitor already? Those who came to the Inquisition asking for help always received it. Those few who had felt guilt for their crimes and asked to be punished were always given a second chance. Aubrey may not be the Herald of Andraste, but many believed she was. Surely that was enough reason for showing forgiveness to all people, even if they may not deserve it.

"I didn't think this would be easy, but it's harder than I thought," She said finally.

Blackwall looked down, shamed, "Another thing to regret. What did you have to do to release me?" His chains clinked as his shoulders slumped.

"Josephine call in a few favors. There are enough people out there who owe the inquisition." Aubrey tried to sound sure of herself, of this decision whose fault rested solely on her shoulders.

"And what happens to the reputation the Ambassador has so carefully cultivated?" Aubrey winced and looked over to where Josephine was standing. She stood up straighter and continued to stare at Thom with a sharp gaze. "The world will learn how you've used your influence. They'll know the Inquisition is corrupt."

"Once the world is back to normal, no one will even remember this." She spoke too quickly and didn't think about this sentence before she said it. This wasn't a good reason for freeing him, this was justification. It seemed to anger him and immediately she wished she could take it back.

He looked up now, though not at her, and stepped forward.

"I'll remember. I accepted my punishment. I was ready for all this to end. Why would you stop it? What becomes of me now?" The emotions in his voice changed from anger to frustration to disappointment.

Aubrey wanted to address his anger. He had accepted his punishment. He was supposed to hang to atone for his lie. Aubrey had taken that from him, selfishly, because she couldn't let him go. Couldn't bear the thought of the Inquisition, or her life, without him. She was ready to forgive him, to move past this. Though it seemed the rest of the world, including Thom himself, was not. Acting on these feelings and using the Inquisition's resources for person benefit did expose her as corrupt. It would be inappropriate to express that here, in front of everyone in the hall.

Instead, she answered the last of his questions, "You have your freedom." She leaned back, trying to look strong and in charge.

Thom looked astonished.

"It cannot be as simple as that."

"It isn't. You're free to atone as the man you are. Not the traitor you thought you were or the Warden you pretended to be."

"The man I am...I barely know him. But he ... I, have a lot to make up for." Thom's voice cracked, "If my future is mine, then I pledge it to the Inquisition."

Aubrey's face softened.

"If I'd said anything less, would an arrow from the rookery have snuffed me like a candle?"

He may have meant it as a joke, but she didn't find it humorous. Did he still have a death wish, or did he not understand that he really did have his freedom? She wanted to address him less formally and talk about them. Make it clear that he was allowed to make his own decisions. But he was still in judgment and they were being watched.

"Take your post, Thom Ranier." She said finally, relieved to be done.


End file.
